Iridescent
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Memories of a deceitful history makes Kagome an unlikely candidate for the Avengers Initiative, but desperation calls for illogical choices. She considered declining the offer, but, with the threat of a foul tempered God, it seemed to her that she had no option out of it. It is a shame, really. Poor fools had no idea what they were unleashing. Rating may change. Humor/drama/action
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Memories of a deceitful history makes Kagome an unlikely candidate for the Avengers Initiative, but desperation calls for illogical choices. She considered declining the offer, but, with the threat of a foul tempered God, it seemed to her that she had no option out of it. It is a shame, really. Poor fools had no idea what they were unleashing._**

 _Pairing: Clint Barton/Hawkeye x Kagome Higurashi_

Disclaimer: We own nothing used in this story.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

" _ **When you were standing in the wake of devastation, when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown, with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now, you were there and possibly alone. Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go. Let it go.  
And in the burst of light that blinded every angel, as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars. You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space, no one there to catch you in their arms." - **__**Linkin Park: Iridescent.**_

* * *

When she thought of the name S.H.I.E.L.D, Kagome found the entire corporation to be a waste of time. They spent their time searching for threats, and often bringing fights to them opposed to away from them. Whatever hindsight they had, she couldn't even guess.

She knew well enough that she couldn't outright hate them, even if she wanted to. Like everything else yielding comparison to it, the corporation had the good, bad, and just plain unsightly within it. They were trying, so there was that at least.

Perhaps she was only sore over the whole fact because they still wished to keep her under surveillance. Just last week, in fact, she had the expected company of Agent Clint Barton show up at her doorstep in a small, rural town in Southern Georgia. Like all other times, he hovered around her to watch her behaviour to make sure she held up to her end of a bargain struck to keep her alive.

Part one to that bargain was probably the one that irritated her the most, and that was that she wasn't allowed to leave the country of America. Sure, she could understand why it was struck up, and she didn't really have anyone to go see anyway, but having someone dictate what part of the world she could live in pissed her off. So, considering the fact it had been her to answer the door meant his visit started off well enough.

The second part of the agreement was one that she found herself working better and better to keep it intact. She had to control herself. Mind you, it wasn't as simple as it rolled off the tongue. That entitled she had to keep her powers in check twentyfour-seven, keep herself hidden from previous allegiances she had once been a part of, and, of course, keep in contact with the radars she was on.

The two main people that would come check up on her were, as previously mentioned, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff. She didn't mind the two so much, considering that they actually treated her like a person and not an object. Clint and herself had a very touch and go kind of relationship to start off with, until she had to admit to herself that she somewhat actually enjoyed his company.

She upheld her part of the bargain, primarily so she could keep her life with her. It wasn't favorable circumstances, but better than what they could have done with her.

Kagome tore herself from her mind with a quick shake of her head, continuing to dance around her kitchen as she cleaned up a mess previously made. She paused in front of the oven, pulling it open to glance at the peanut butter cookies she had prepared a few moments ago before shutting the door again.

A favorite song of hers came on the radio resting on the window sill, and she turned the volume up, singing along under her breath as she cleaned the dirty mixing bowl and spoons she had used.

" _Rah rah rah, sis boom fucking blah. There's a party in your honor, but you won't be there whatever, so, three cheers for the one who got away~_ " She climbed up on the countertop and put the now clean and dry bowl up on the top shelf of an out of reach cabinet. Hopping down, Kagome did the same with the spoons in a drawer by the sink. Her cooking timer went off and she slid on an oven mitt and quickly pulled out the first tray of cookies, slipping the others in seconds later.

They were set on the counter to cool, and Kagome dug around in the drawer underneath oven to pull out a cooling rack. Just as she placed it on the counter, a knock at her door reached her ears.

She furrowed her brows and slowly made her way to the front door. Company hadn't been planned, and she often didn't get random visits from people. She pulled the wooden door open, and a familiar face greeted her.

"Natasha?" The scowl she wore deepened as she stepped out of the way to give her room to enter her house. "Not that you aren't welcome and all, but what are you doing here? Clint was here just last week to check up on me." Kagome made her way back into the kitchen, turning down the radio before waltzing over to the tray of cookies. "Don't get me wrong, but I'm usually only scheduled for a visit every three months, unless there is a problem?" She turned back towards the red haired woman just as she set the last one down on the cooling rack.

"We need your help."

She didn't like the tone she spoke with. "My help?" When Natasha nodded, Kagome snorted in amusement and turned back towards the cookies, picking up the tray and heading to the table where the other woman sat. "Why specifically my help? I mean, I'm not allowed to use my abilities, so what good am I?" The tray was set down on the table and Kagome went to the fridge to retrieve two bottles of water. One was handed to Natasha, and Kagome sat down across from her.

"It's risky to use you, that cannot be denied," Natasha took a cookie and pinched the edges a bit, "but at the same time I guess you can say Fury is pretty desperate."

Something was wrong, Kagome could tell that much. Still, it wasn't wise to lend aid to something focusing around S.H.I.E.L.D. "I don't think me helping would be all too good. I'm sorry, but I must decline."

"You're much better than you were before." Natasha tore the cookie she held in two and put one half in her mouth.

"I'm not any better, Nat." Kagome denied that, "it's just that I haven't been in any risky scenarios." That was a halfway lie, and she knew Natasha could tell. In truth, she had practiced controlling her abilities, and, for the most part, she could wield them well. That didn't take away the concern, though. The last time she had lost control, Japan had almost been destroyed.

"I don't believe that." The redhead ate the rest of the cookie she held and took a sip of her water.

"Just how desperate are you all to need me, though?" Kagome questioned the girl across from her quietly, "do you really think this is a bright idea?"

"I believe that you have enough control to do the right thing and help us." Natasha responded before glancing towards Kagome's emotionless face. She set her water bottle down on the table silently and sat up straighter, making the chair she was in creak a bit under her weight. She folded her hands in her lap and downcasted her gaze. With a quiet voice, Natasha uttered a set of words that she hoped would help coerce Kagome into helping.

"Barton's been compromised."

"What?"

The bitter ice that seeped into the raven haired girl's voice met her ears, and Natasha looked up to meet the vibrant blue of Kagome's eyes. "Exactly that," she responded.

Kagome clenched her fist around her water bottle, squeezing tighter and tighter until the lid popped off and the water sprayed up and showered her. Why hadn't she started out with that, instead of spitting out small chat?

"I was hoping to get insight on how he was before sharing that with you," Natasha told her before she could ask. "I don't have much that I can tell you right now."

"Care to explain what you need my help on?" Kagome asked, finally allowing her lips to move. She was quite, unhappy to hear the news she had been told.

Natasha nodded and took a folder from the bag she carried. "It's all right there," she said as Kagome took the folder. She opened it, and Natasha launched into a explanation.

* * *

Panda: Pshh, this is so totally not a new story.. Wahh… okay, so it is. -No hait plzz- x3 Oh, and the song is _The King is Dead, but The Queen is Alive_ by P!nk.  
Penguin: Panda is lacking sleep, so please ignore her. More of Kagome will be released as the story progresses, such as her past, abilities, and all that yummy nummy stuff.  
As I am also lacking sleep, I take full credit for all errors that might be in the text. Really tho, who sleeps nowadays, anyway. Probably us, but whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Memories of a deceitful history makes Kagome an unlikely candidate for the Avengers Initiative, but desperation calls for illogical choices. She considered declining the offer, but, with the threat of a foul tempered God, it seemed to her that she had no option out of it. It is a shame, really. Poor fools had no idea what they were unleashing._**

 _Pairing: Clint Barton/Hawkeye x Kagome Higurashi_

Disclaimer: We own nothing used in this story.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

" _ **When you were standing in the wake of devastation, when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown, with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now, you were there and possibly alone. Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go. Let it go.  
And in the burst of light that blinded every angel, as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars. You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space, no one there to catch you in their arms." - **__**Linkin Park: Iridescent.**_

* * *

Even after reading thoroughly through everything Natasha had given her, even after listening to her explain in depth what she knew about the situation, Kagome found herself still willing herself towards declining the request of her help. It wasn't that she didn't want to help, she truly did, but she was afraid.

One hand curled up into a loose fist and she held it up to her lips as the other gently drummed against the tables. She crossed her legs and sighed, her eyes closing slowly as she rocked back in her chair. Silence enveloped the room the two occupied until Kagome finally shook her head and slid the folder back towards Natasha.

"You'd be better off just using the other's for this," she spoke with a quiet whisper. "As it stands, it seems like they are a steady group to rely on. My luck would cause it all to come crashing down."

"But regardless of all that, you are still considering helping, aren't you?" At hearing the softness Natasha spoke with, Kagome downcasted her gaze to her feet.

"Even if I am, what does it matter?" She responded, her voice just as soft.

Natasha reached across the table and set her palm on Kagome's hand. As if she had been shocked, Kagome flinched and automatically reeled her hand back and set it in her lap. "You're so jumpy," she said eventually.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kagome's voice went cold as she rose a glare up to Natasha's face. At seeing the expression of near hidden worry on the redhead's face, the caution melted off her face. "Sometimes it is a reflex I cannot help. I apologize for reacting so coldly to you."

"You have nothing to fear from me."

"I know…" Kagome shook her head with a dry laugh before looking at the wall. "It's just that sometimes… sometimes I feel as if I'm back there, right back on square one."

"You'll never have to go back there, I promise." Natasha met Kagome's guarded eyes, and she slid the folder back towards her. Kagome took it and ran her fingers along the side. "Please just help us," she whispered. "If not for S.H.I.E.L.D, then for the billions of innocent people at risk."

A weak sigh came from Kagome as she folded her arms across her chest, pulling back and leaning further into her chair. She glanced to the side, carefully thinking over what was being asked of her.

Natasha did have a point. If the word truly was in trouble, then it wouldn't be right for her to just sit back and do nothing. She greatly feared what could go wrong, but was sitting out of a brewing danger right of her?

Then there was also the matter of Clint. She couldn't just turn her back on him, no matter what the circumstances were. Finally, after what seemed like hours upon hours of thinking, Kagome set her palm on the armrests of her chair and pushed herself up to a standing position.

"Give me thirty minutes to pack," she said as she walked away and out of the kitchen.

"You'll come help us?"

"Not S.H.I.E.L.D," Kagome turned back on her heel and ran pale fingers through her dark hair. "I'm helping you, Nat. I'm helping Clint, the people of this world, and I'm lending help to anyone else who needs it. A monster I may be, but my heart still beats strong for the lives of those deserving."

Natasha stared on in silence as Kagome turned back around and left her line of sight. A small smile fixed itself on her face as she stood up from her chair. She went about the room, putting up anything that could spoil or attract bugs in Kagome's absence. Once that was over, she followed the path the other girl had taken out of the kitchen and went to wait patiently in the living room.

As she said, after thirty minutes had passed, Kagome reappeared downstairs with a teal duffle bag hanging out of her hand. Her hair had been pulled up to rest into a messy bun, leaving a few wavy strands to fall and frame her face. Her clothes had been changed into a simple gray shortsleeve blouse, and a pair of lime green jeans. She paused by the door and slipped on a pair of gray flats.

The pair exited the house, Kagome turning to lock the door, before following Natasha down the sidewalk and towards her car. She threw her bag carelessly into the backseat before sliding into the passenger.

"So, where exactly are we going?" She asked, staring out the window at the passing scenery.

"Our first stop is the airport, where a S.H.I.E.L.D jet is waiting for us, and then we're going to take that to the helicarrier."

Kagome's mouth curved into an oval shape, "oh." Her attention remained outside her window for a few more minutes before she suddenly turned to look at Natasha. "Do you think he's okay?"

Natasha tightened the grip she had on the steering wheel, nodding a few seconds afterwards. "I'm sure he'll be fine." She responded, not even needing to ask who Kagome was talking about. "Once he's back on our side, he'll be fine."

Kagome nodded slowly before looking back out her window. "I hope you're right," she sighed and threaded her fingers together in her lap.

She was worried about meeting those who she would be working with. Just as she had been shown their files, they must have been shown hers. Would they trust her kind appearance, or see her for the monster she was on the inside?

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and began to gently nibble it. There was no other way to face this than with a straight face, and that was what she would do. Show no weakness, expose no open wounds and you won't lose what you have.

* * *

Panda: Long delay, very very very sorry. In our defense, we've been watching episodes of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and spending time out of our homes *blech* good to be back on the interwebs.  
Next on our update list is Alive Doesn't Mean Living.  
Penguin: The next chapter will have Kagome meeting Steve, Bruce, possibly Tony, and maybe even the introduction of Loki. Thanks so much for reading, and we hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is short.  
Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
